Parental Discipline
by AkematLynn
Summary: There's nothing worse than having your father come pretty damn close to catching you in the act. Or in Tad's case perhaps there's nothing better than having your father come close to catching you in the act. Which is it? Is the so called punishment really a punishment or a reward? Is it truly what he wants? Warning this is extremely explicit!


Author's Note: Hello good people, I am back with yet another installment in the 'Daddy Issues Series' This here is part two of our beloved Tad's story. You didn't think I would write about Tad and he not a have a run in with his father did you? For those of you who've read anything else I've written about Tad and his relationship with his father you can expect this to be no different! Well here it goes!

**WARNING!** This story contains very heavy incest! It also contains yaoi as in male x male sexual relations with a minor. You have been warned, should you decide to ignore this warning and read this material anyway then you lose all rights to complain about it in the future!

Story 6: In the Daddy Issues Series

Title: Parental Discipline

Characters: Tad Spencer and his father Mr. Spencer (We never get Tad's father's first name so I have decided to name him Tim, short for Timothy Spencer!)

Word Count: Approx 13,274 (26pgs)

* * *

Fear didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, he could barely remember to breathe he was so panic stricken, and to make matters even worse he had no clue as to what was going on. The only thing Tad could do was allow himself to be led to his father's expensive sports car like a dog on a leash. Throughout the entire walk the man was silent, which wasn't unusual for him when they were in public. What was unusual though was the fact that his father was holding his hand as he led him to where the car was parked. Tad wouldn't have thought much of the physical contact had the gesture been more casual. The manner in which his father was holding his hand didn't consist of the firm grasp Tad was used to. As strange as it was the man actually had their fingers laced! Was it an accident?! It had to be Tad reasoned with himself, there was no way it had been done on purpose.

Despite his belief Tad was beyond dumbstruck, a part of him didn't really know what to think. His father didn't seem to be angry but more agitated than anything, and if he didn't know any better, then just before leaving the Aquaberry store Mr. Carmichael had seemed rather amused by his father's appearance despite what they'd just done.

Without warning Mr. Spencer stopped dead in his tracks, looking up Tad could see the car in plain sight. It was mere yards away, but instead of continuing forward his father slowly turned around and looked down at him. Tad stared up at the man with blatant fear in his eyes, was he in trouble? Had he done something to entice his father's wrath? Yes he had but his father didn't know that for a fact... did he?!

Mr. Spencer stood there a moment longer blinking at his son. At first he glared at him with that all too familiar hateful scowl that Tad had learned to fear over the years. Then slowly and although unintentionally that hateful glare melted off of his face and morphed into a somewhat melancholy gaze. The look frightened Tad, even more so than he already was but just as his father's expression had, his fearful look slowly melted off of his face as well and turned into a longing stare.

The seemingly peaceful father son moment was brief as Mr. Spencer quickly plastered his hateful glare back onto his face and resumed dragging his son towards the car. Tad felt a twinge of emotional pain as he found himself missing the look his father had just given him. It was the first of its kind coming from the man and he wanted to see it again. He wanted his father to look at him with something other than malice in his eyes.

They reached the car and Mr. Spencer let go of Tads hand as he went around to the driver's side, he unlocked the door and the two of them climbed in. The ride home was a silent one, it was also a scary one for Tad, and he knew he was more than likely in for some serious pain once they reached the house. He dreaded the beating he knew he was certain to receive, the scars and bruises he would have to hide from the eyes of the public.

After reaching the house and pulling into the garage Mr. Spencer got out without a word and Tad did the same. The walk to the house was a long one and Tad struggled to keep up with his father as the man was much taller than he was. The last time he fell behind during their stroll to the house he was dealt a nasty blow to the face which resulted in a horrific black eye that lingered for weeks. It was rare that his father actually hit him hard enough in a place where if a mark was left it could be easily seen by others, but every now and then he would do so just for the sake of embarrassing his very own son.

Once they made it inside the large mansion Tad walked a short distance down the main hall and stopped. He placed a hand up to his chest, terrified to turn around but he knew he had no choice. Hearing his father's footsteps approach him from behind he quickly whirled around to look up at the man. Mr. Spencer stared down at his child for a good long while, each second that ticked by Tad felt his heart rate increase tremendously.

"Go upstairs to your room."

Although it was a short simple command spoken in a casual tone, the words themselves had still managed to startle Tad causing him to jump a little. He began taking baby steps back, inching his way towards the stairs and not taking his eyes off of his father. To his complete and utter surprise Mr. Spencer let out what appeared to be a lighthearted chuckle at his behavior.

"Go on,"

He told him again, not the least bit angry like he normally would have been. Tad pivoted on his heel and quickly hurried up the staircase. Halfway up he could hear his father making his way up the steps behind him. Reaching the top Tad hurried down the hall brushing past several maids as he did so. He knew his father was right on his heels, he felt like a defenseless animal being pursued by a ferocious lion in the jungle. Reaching his room he expected to be struck from behind and knocked to the floor but amazingly he wasn't! He bolted over to the other side of his bed wanting desperately to keep something between he and his father. He knew it wouldn't stop the beating but was simply desperate to stall for as long as possible.

Tad was once again dealt another frightening surprise when his father entered his room but stopped in the door way. The man leaned on the door frame with one arm while the hand on the opposite arm was jammed into his pocket. He nonchalantly glanced around his son's room before allowing his eyes to drift over to where he stood.

The older man could tell just by looking at his son that he clearly believed he was about to receive yet another beating from him. As cruel as it was Timothy actually found it to be rather amusing. Another light chuckle came from Timothy Spencer as he stared at his frightened child from the doorway of the boys room.

"You stay in here... and you don't come out... not until I tell you to... understand?"

Tad was quick to shake his head yes.

"Good boy."

That was the man's last remark before he pulled the door shut. Tad was once again dumbstruck, he wasn't certain he even understood exactly what had just happened. The entire morning had been a strange one for him already and now his father's behavior only added to it. Tad found himself wondering what all the man had in store for him, had he gone to get something to beat him with? Or was his father playing games with him in an effort to scare him? Where was his mother? Was she somewhere in the house or had she gone out for the day? Still panic-stricken Tad continued to stand on the far side of his room and face the door. Surely his father would return soon to do him harm, there was no way in hell he'd come out so early on a Saturday morning just to bring him back home and tell him to sit in time out like a defiant toddler. Thinking back to being at the store when his father had shown up Tad recalled everything that had taken place in that building just barely an hour ago. For the first time in his life he'd had sex with a much older man. He remembered how nervous and uneasy he had been when he first entered the store. He remembered seeing Bryce there only to turn and make an effort to run away. He remembered every single word Mr. Carmichael had said to him to calm him down, and he remembered how good it felt to be under someone so much older than himself...

Coming back down to earth Tad stared over at his door; it was quiet, too quiet. Not a single sound came from the hall. Taking a deep breath Tad turned his gaze down towards the carpeted floor. As expected the fluffy tan colored material offered no sense of relief or security. Lifting his head up Tad allowed his eyes to scan around his room. As of right now everything was neat and tidy but the teen knew it was only a matter of time before everything was nearly destroyed. Turning his head towards his bedside table he eyes the display of pictures he had sitting there. Knowing the frames that held them would need to be replaced soon he closed his eyes in dismay.

The minutes that lagged by soon turned into hours, it was now well past noon, probably around 2 or 3 pm when he heard the merry jingle of the doorbell echo throughout the house. Tad perked up at hearing this, he knew he wouldn't be able to make out any conversation from his room so he moved over towards his window and peaked out of the drapes hoping to spot some sort of indicator of who was at the door. There was no car parked in front of the house, was it one of his friends?! He waited a few moments and sure enough he spotted Gord walking away from the mansion, the sight of the boy caused his heart to ache. Tad knew Gord had come by to check on him and to make sure that he was okay. He was supposed to go to his house after he left the Aquaberry store but the unexpected appearance of his father had prohibited him from doing so.

Tad found himself wanting to call out to the boy; he wanted to let him know that he was in fact okay for the time being at least. Midway from his house to the street Gord stopped unexpectedly and almost as if Tad actually called out to him like he wanted to, Gord turned around to look up towards his window. Tad quickly moved away from the curtains, just a second ago he wanted Gord to see him but once he realized that wish may very well come true he had a change of heart.

Gord was worried about him, that much he knew to be true but Gord of course didn't know for certain if he was okay or not. Had he have seen him in that window then that would have served as confirmation that something was or was soon to be very wrong. Tad didn't like to worry Gord but it seemed that no matter what he did or didn't do he always ended up stressing the other boy out anyway. Tad also knew that if Gord had seen him not only would he have been worried about him even more but he more than likely would have turned around and came back to the house. Gord knew what Tad's home life was like, he was well aware of how his father treated him which was why Gord didn't like his father. He hated the man and made no secret of that fact to Tad. On top of that Gord wasn't afraid of Tad's father like Tad was, technically he had no power or control over top of him so the boy had no reason to fear the man.

Tad didn't look back out of the window as he wasn't certain if Gord had left yet or not, he sat there hoping and praying that the other boy would leave. He couldn't deal with the mere thought of another confrontation between someone he was deeply in love with and his own father. A short while later and Tad took a seat on his bed, the more time that went by the more relaxed he became. He knew he shouldn't drop his guard and allow himself to believe that he was in the clear but his mind had a tendency to wander when he was alone.

Several more hours passed before Tad caught the faint yet not so distant sound of random chatter coming from outside the house. Rising from his seat on his bed and being careful not to let anyone see him, he hesitantly peaked out of his window to see what was going on. The panic, fear, and confusion that had faded away over the course of the past few hours all came rushing back to him at once hitting him like a freight train.

All of the maids, every single one of them along with the butlers were all leaving the house! He was easily able to piece together that his father had sent them all home early for the night but why?! What type of diabolical plan did he have in store for him that called for the dismissal of all other people from the house?!

Backing away from the window Tad placed a shaking hand up to his chest; his heart was beating so rapidly it felt like it was about to explode. He could literally hear the rush of blood in his veins and his legs felt like they were going to buckle underneath him. Taking several shaky steps he moved over towards his bed and sat back down. He tried to force himself to take deep breaths but each time he attempted to do so his breath caught in his throat. His mind raced with thoughts of the horrific condition he was going to be in once his father was done with him. He could easily picture himself struggling to get up from the floor after spending the night in a puddle of his own blood. He dreaded the painstaking task of changing out of his bloodstained clothes... and the agonizing walk... from his home to Gords...

At that moment Tad was startled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching his room; he blanched in the direction of his door. His room was dark as he had been too afraid to even turn the light on and the sun had already partially set for the day. However, the light in the hallway was on making in relatively easy to visually scope out shadows in the hallway. Looking down at the foot of his door he was horrorstricken to see the shadow of someone, his father obviously standing in front of his bedroom door.

Even though the person said nothing and didn't enter his room he still knew it was his father. All the maids and butlers had gone home for the night and had it have been his mother then she would have gently knocked and called his name without hesitation. He forced himself to his feet, the fear that had taken hold of his body so overwhelmingly powerful that he felt like he was going to pass out. Just as he expected the doorknob on his door slowly turned allowing his bedroom door to be pushed open. Due to the fact that he had been sitting in the dark for the past hour or so the bright light from the hall nearly blinded him. The silhouette of his father blocked out a portion of the glare, his breath again caught in his throat and Tad swore he felt his heart stop. As he stood there staring at the outline of the man, Tad found himself wishing that he had turned his light on earlier or that it was at least still mostly daylight outside, that way he'd be able to see what was going on. The teen cringed, bracing himself for impact of a fist or some hard foreign object, but then out of nowhere and expectantly the light to his room was flipped on. Most times when Tad 'knew' he was about to be beaten the sight of his father's face, those evil eyes that glared at him on a regular basis with so much hatred and disapproval, would cause him to tremble and cower in fear. They always made him feel unbelievably inferior, but this particular moment didn't call for that. Staring at the man's face and into his eyes Tad was completely taken aback to find that for the second time that day his father wasn't looking at him with the level of hatred he normally did. No, this time he was staring at him with a foreign look in his eyes. It wasn't a friendly look nor was it a loving look but one that was unrecognizable, one he had never seen before. Seeing this, Tad unintentionally began to calm down; he almost completely stopped trembling and found that he was able to breathe a little easier.

"Come here."

Timothy Spencer calmly told his son. Tad of course hesitated and the slightly relaxed state that he had only partially slipped into faded away only to be replaced with a more suitable state of panic. The teen took one step forward and then two steps back, the hesitation caused his father to repeat himself.

"Come here Tad."

He was significantly sterner this time and also gestured with one of his hands for him to come closer. Knowing that sometimes his obedience would bode well Tad slowly and cautiously made his way over towards his father. The expression on his face fearful and melancholy as he stopped directly in front of the man and looked up at him.

Silence

Timothy Spencer stared down at his son for a few moments noticing the look of terror in his eyes. Tad on the other hand merely stood there waiting, expecting to be hit.

"Go take a shower, and when you're done come downstairs for dinner."

Tim watched as Tad's eyes grew wide with disbelief at what he had just heard and the boy's expression brought an unintentional smile to the elders face.

"...alright?"

Standing there and visibly trembling Tad simply shook his head yes. Inside his mind though he hadn't bought a word of what was just said to him. He again 'knew' they weren't going to go downstairs and have a nice peaceful dinner. The man probably had a scalding hot pot of water waiting to douse him with on the stove at that very moment or maybe even an assortment of freshly sharpened pitch forks to stab him with.

Without saying anything else Mr. Spencer turned and walked away. Tad stood in the doorway to his room watching the man until he disappeared down the hall. Sighing heavily he closed his door and began to prepare for his shower.

The water was warm when Tad stepped under the shower head. He tried his hardest to relax as it washed over his body but it didn't help at all. Looking down at himself he wasn't the least bit surprised to find faint red spots on his chest and shoulders. They were hickey's that Mr. Carmichael had left behind obviously; he ran one of his hands over them allowing his mind to reimagine how it felt to receive them.

The next time he stepped into a shower he knew he would be looking down at bruises as opposed to the sensual love marks that he was currently branded with.

His shower was a quick one, he was too tired to do much of anything except stand there. Although he hadn't done much throughout the day he hadn't had a single thing to eat either and that alone took a toll on his stamina.

Exiting his own personal bathroom Tad didn't bother to wrap a towel around his waist as it was connected to his room so he felt no need to cover up, but he should have. Physically jumping backwards after pulling the towel away from his face Tad was once again dumbstruck to walk into his room and find his father leaning against the wall next to his door. He quickly threw the towel around his waist to cover himself as he stared at the man with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Father I'm sorry I…" Tad grew quiet when the man cut his eyes at him, and for just a split second Tad could have sworn he saw those eyes drop down low and look towards the last place he ever thought they would look. It was almost as if the man was actually interested in seeing his naked body!

"Make sure you put those clothes on." His father told him as he pointed to a shirt and a pair of pants that he had gotten out for him and laid across his bed.

Tad glanced at the clothes with his mouth still hanging open and then back at his father. As before Mr. Spencer said nothing else and simply left his room gently closing his bedroom door behind him.

Tad stood in the same spot for a while longer, what in the world was going on?! By the time he actually decided to move and dry off so that he could get dressed most of the water on his body had already drip dried off.

Walking over to his bed Tad picked up the clothes that his father had picked out for him. They consisted of a plain light blue button up short sleeved shirt and a pair of black Aquaberry cargo pants.

Opening the door to his room Tad peaked out into the hallway, although it was empty he still managed to be frightened beyond belief. He continued to stand in his doorway a while longer wondering if his father was already down stairs in the dining room waiting for him. His wondering was put to rest when he heard several dishes clatter from downstairs and he knew that he could at least make it to the kitchen before he received any severe damage.

Regardless though, he didn't want to go down there, not to the dining area of the house or the kitchen. There were all types of things in both of those rooms that could be used to seriously hurt him. Large cooking utensils, glass plates, forks and worst of all knives!

Tad had long sense caught on to the fact that many times the amount of damage he would receive to his body could easily be determined by which room of the house they were in when his father attacked him. If it was the hallway or the bathroom then usually he would just get hit or punched a few times as there wasn't much of anything for his father to hit him with or throw at him, but a place such as the kitchen was literally a death trap.

Pulling the door to his room closed behind him Tad slowly made his way down the hall. He rounded the corner but not before peeking again to check and see if it was safe. He proceeded but stopped again when he reached the top of the stairs. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat he began to descend the staircase, carefully placing each foot on the lower step and being certain not to make a sound. When he reached the bottom he stopped yet again and looked around. Being that it was now almost dark outside most of the lights in the house were off and the only one that appeared to be on down on the lower floor were the ones in the kitchen and dining room.

Tad hesitantly approached the entrance way to the dining area and as he had done before he carefully peeked in not wanting to be surprised when he received his first blow. Anyone else aware of these careful habits of his may have wondered why he didn't just leave the house or barricade himself in his room for safety. Surely his father would give up and leave him alone for the time being once he realized he wouldn't be able to get to him. That however was where people would have been wrong, when it came to hurting him his father never gave up! Tad could have run away to Japan and some way somehow his father would have hunted him down and drug him right back to the house making sure he paid dearly for even thinking about trying to get away!

"Come sit down and eat."

Came a voice from the opposite direction of which Tad had looked in upon peeking into the room. He of course jumped when he heard it but at the same time wasn't the least bit surprised to find that it was his father who had given him the order. He quickly did what he was told without protest and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

No sooner than he sat down did his father join him, only he sat at the opposite end of the long glass table. He thought the man might say something to him but he sat there silent, although afraid of what was going to happen to him Tad took the opportunity to look around the room for signs of anything that had been blatantly prepared to use against him.

Surprisingly nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there were no open drawers, no excess forks or utensils out and no pots of boiling water ready to be splashed in his face. Movement from the other side of the table startled him, he jerked his head forward and watched as his father quietly rose from his seat. Mr. Spencer went into the kitchen and Tad sat there certain he would return wielding some sort of sharp object to harm him with.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, he kept turning around in his chair to look behind him and make sure that his father wouldn't try to sneak up on him as he had done before. Eventually the man returned from the kitchen bringing with him two hot plates of rather delicious looking food. Tad felt his breath catch in his throat as his father headed towards him with both plates in hand, he closed his eyes and braced for impact. The few seconds that ticked by seemed to go on for years and it wasn't until he heard the sound of glass lightly hitting glass did he open his eyes only to find one of the plates sitting in front of him on the table and his father heading back to his seat with the other plate in hand.

When the man took his seat he flashed Tad a rather cunning smile before making a single remark.

"Make sure you eat it all, it was a bitch to cook."

Despite being famished Tad suddenly lost his appetite. His father was toying with him, pretending to be nice to build up his trust so that he could catch him off guard once he relaxed enough. Realizing this Tad knew he was in for a world of hurt now, the longer it took his father to think that he had relaxed the worse the beating would be.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, Tad picked up his fork and began to eat. The food tasted great, as he sat there devouring his meal he found himself wondering if his father had really cooked the food or not. Tad had never seen him cook even before they got rich, perhaps one of the cooks had made it before they left earlier and he had simply heated it back up for the two of them.

The entire time they were both silent with the occasional sound of eating utensils clanking against the glass plates. Tad kept waiting, waiting for some glass or sharp object to come flying in his direction but nothing ever did. Once they were both done eating, Tad decided to thank his father for the meal. He'd barely said a single word to his elder all day and hoped that him doing so now wouldn't make things worse than they were already going to be.

He looked up from his position at the table and was a little stunned to find the man staring at him with an almost dazed look in his eye. Tad glanced back down to his now empty plate before he looked back up at his father and took a deep breath.

"Th…thank you for the m-meal father… it was d…delicious…"

Tad had attempted to hide his fear but he couldn't stop shaking enough to speak clearly and feared there would be repercussions for him doing so. Not surprisingly his father said absolutely nothing to him but simply continued to gaze across the table at him from his seat. A few more minutes passed before the man again rose from his chair and as before Tad braced himself.

Most other people would get up and leave once they were done eating but Tad wasn't most other people. He knew from several past incidents that took place when he was much younger that he didn't get up and leave the table until his father told him he could. Therefore he continued to sit and wait for some sort of indicator from the man that he could leave.

Watching his father move closer Tad believed one of two things were about to happen. Either his father was about to beat him like he had planned all along or he was going to leave him there without telling him he could go. That action would force him to sit at the table alone in the dark all night and possibly most of the day tomorrow. As strange as it sounded Tad much preferred to be forced to sit at the table for days on end than take another beating, anything but another beating.

When his father reached his end of the table Tad watched as he quietly scooped up his plate and stacked it on top of the other one. He turned and walked back into the kitchen with them and it wasn't long before Tad heard them both clank into one of the sinks. Seconds later and his father returned to the room, instead of leaving like Tad hoped he would he went back to the end of the table where he'd sat for dinner. He didn't sit down but picked up the glass of wine he'd been drinking with his meal and took a sip from it. The man pulled the glass away from his lips only to turn it back up a second later and swallow the remainder of the drink in a single gulp. Setting the glass back down on the table Mr. Spencer turned and looked at his son.

Tad didn't make eye contact with the man but simply watched him with his attention as opposed to his eyes. He kept his vision turned down to the table but his mind was focused on his father who to his dismay began to approach him. Tad lightly wrapped his arms around his upper body, this was it, the so called pleasant moment he'd just had was about to be brought to an end by a severe beating.

Reaching him the man stopped and stared down at him.

"Follow me…"

Was his simple demand as he began to head out of the dining room. Despite being very afraid Tad knew he had no choice but to do as he was told. He hesitated for only a split second before he rose from the table and followed his father through the house.

He made sure to keep a reasonable distance as he cautiously trailed behind the man into the main hall and up the stairs. His heart was pounding with fear the entire way, when they reached the top he though his father would turn down the hall towards his room, but he didn't. He instead turned in the opposite direction and went towards the bedroom he shared with his wife, Tad's mother.

Another knot of dread coiled in his stomach when he realized where they were going, apparently his mother was home and Tad knew his father wanted to do harm to her as well or else he wouldn't be headed towards his bedroom with him in tow.

His mind began to race with something to say, any excuse plausible to give his father to convince the man to not hurt his mother. She hadn't done anything, there was no reason for him to beat her like he intended to do to him. Well aware of the consequences he knew his action would cause him Tad made an attempt to save his mother any amount of pain possible.

"Dad!" He called out to him stopping in the middle of the hall.

Timothy Spencer stopped mid step in his walk and looked over his shoulder at his son, giving him a questioning stare. When he realized that Tad had clearly quit following him a short ways back down the hall he fully turned around to face his direction and arched an eyebrow. Shifting his weight to one leg he stuffed both his hands in his pockets in a slightly impatient demeanor.

Swallowing a dry lump in his throat Tad began to plead his case.

"Please, I'm begging you… please don't hit mom… whatever the issue is here I'm begging you not to drag her into this. You can take all your aggression out on me I don't care, but please spare her the trouble…"

Mr. Spencer furrowed his brow at what his son had just said to him before he began to approach the boy. Tad took a step back, fear plastered all over his face as he believed he had just signed his own death warrant.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Was Timothy's question when he stopped in front of Tad and the teenage boy took yet another step back, shaking his head in the process.

"No daddy! I'm not telling you what to do, I would never tell you what to do I was asking you… to not hurt mom tonight…"

Tad grew silent as his father had now begun to glare down at him. Tad could tell that he tried to hide the hateful stare for some strange reason but failed in doing so.

"I'll tell you what…" He began after a moment, towering over his son in a menacing gesture, "…the day you can kick my ass… is the day when _you_ will be able to tell _me_ what to do!"

Tad felt tears stinging in his eyes as he stared up at the man he called father. If he was smart he wouldn't have said anything else, but tonight he wasn't smart, tonight he was desperate.

Taking another bold and daring move he slowly shook his head and looked his father straight in the eye. He had to try, he had to say something, he couldn't stand the thought of his mother taking another beating. When he was younger there were so many times where she would go out of her way to protect him from her husband, his father. She would do any and every thing she could to keep him from being hurt and there where many times where her efforts landed her in the intensive care unit at the hospital. Now years later and although she never asked him to, Tad knew it was now his job to do the same for her.

"Daddy…." He started up again and Mr. Spencer widened his eyes at his son's defiance.

"…please I'm begging you to listen to me… I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I am well aware of the fact that I have no business and that it's not my place to tell you what to do. I'm simply asking you… begging you not to hurt mommy… you can do whatever you want to do to me but please just please don't hurt her. I'm begging you to show her some mercy."

The two males stood there in the empty hallway in silence for a few seconds, Mr. Spencer stared at his youngest child with utter disbelief on his face.

"You are awfully mouthy tonight!" He told him with disapproval behind his tone. Tad's mouth fell open just slightly and tears threatened to fall. He had hoped that by some miracle he'd gotten through to the man but apparently he hadn't. His father's stubbornness rarely surprised him but this time it had done just that.

Closing his eyes Tad let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he's been holding. It came out in a shuddered manner as the realization that he had failed to protect his mother began to sink in.

"However…" Mr. Spencer suddenly continued, "…How about we put that mouth of yours to better use!" Reaching out he grabbed Tad by his arm snatching him forward before he proceeded to damn near drag him down the hall towards the mansions master bedroom.

Even though it was pointless Tad made one last ditch effort to keep his mother from being hurt that night.

"Dad no please!" Tad continued to beg his father. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the sound of his elder yelling at him.

"Shut up and learn how to do what the fuck I tell you to do!" His thunderous voice echoed throughout the house and it was then that Tad finally grew silent.

The next thing he knew they had reached the bedroom door, Mr. Spencer flung the door open damn near tearing it off its hinges as he did so. The light in the bedroom was off and the room itself was cold. Mr. Spencer went about flinging Tad to the carpeted floor as if he were a mere rag doll before he slammed the door shut behind him.

From his position on the floor Tad quickly looked up expecting to find his mother standing close by, but upon further inspection he realized that she was nowhere to be found based on what little he could see in the darkness.

"Get up."

His father told him from his position near the door. Tad wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and once he stood up he again glanced around the room only to find that he and his father were the only two in there. Turning his eyes to face the man standing mere feet away from him Tad watched anxiously as he moved across the room and towards the window.

The room itself was dark but the lights that were turned on around the outside of the house at night were shinning bright outside the window. Mr. Spencer stood there a moment with his back to Tad before he finally reached up and parted the drapes allowing the yard lights to illuminate the room well enough so that they could both see one another.

Timothy Spencer turned back around to face his son while still standing in front of the window. The bright lights from outside casting a shadow across his face only allowing his silhouette to be visible.

Slowly he moved away from the window and back across the room. Tad thought he would come near him or perhaps even return to his position by the door but he did neither. He instead began to pace the floor in an almost expectant manner. Tad watched him carefully, not really understanding why his father had even brought him to his room being that his mother wasn't there. As they had done numerous times that day thoughts of what all he'd done that morning flooded Tad's mind and he again found himself wondering if his father somehow knew what had taken place. After a few minutes of silent pacing his father finally stopped and leaned his back against the wall adjacent to the one with the door. Folding his arms he stared across the room at his son and folded his lips in before he finally spoke up.

"Did you have fun today?"

The question although a simple one startled Tad, he had in fact had fun earlier that day, a little too much fun. Tad stared at his father a little dumbfounded; he didn't know how to answer that question. Should he say yes he did have fun and risk his father getting angry and interrogating him on what exactly was so fun about his day? Or should he say no he didn't have fun and still be interrogated as to why his day hadn't been a good one.

He was spared the trouble of giving any sort of answer when his father pushed himself off the wall, stuffed his hands back into his pockets and slowly began to approach him.

"How are your friends?" Timothy questioned his son in a rather nonchalant manner.

This question surprised Tad, not once in his life had his father ever asked him about his friends and how they were doing. Usually when Tad was trying to carry on a casual conversation with the man he left his friends out of it and on the rare occasions that he did mention them his father would inform him that he didn't care about what his peers were up to.

Still staring up at his father Tad could tell that he was actually waiting for an answer. Knowing he had no choice he thought of something to say.

"They… they're fine…" He mumbled out hoping it would be enough to satisfy the man, sadly it wasn't, he wanted to know a little more.

"What about Gord?" He added in once Tad said nothing else.

The mention of Gord caused his heart to ache for the second time that day. He and Gord were very _very_ close and Tad knew that his father knew they had a close friendship but he also knew that the man didn't know just how close they were. Still though, it was scary for him to specifically mention Gord, why Gord?

"Gord… is doing… well…"

Tad drawled out, fearful of his father's strange behavior and questions.

An evil smile slowly stretched across the man's face, before he let out a small laugh and moved around by a few steps.

"Hahahaaa, _well_… Gord is doing well, I suppose you would know that wouldn't you? After all the two of you do have something more than a friendship going on now don't you?"

A look of pure disbelief quickly spread across Tad's face. For a moment he thought that perhaps he'd misheard or maybe even misunderstood his father. His hopes for a completely different clarification were shot down when his father confirmed that he had heard him correctly the first time.

"What's wrong? Did you think I was oblivious to your sexuality?"

He paused for a moment waiting to see if Tad would say anything in his defense but he didn't.

"Tad my boy I'm your father, I know you're gay!"

Tad did nothing but stand there, that was all he could do. He didn't know what to say in his own defense and even if he did know what to say there would have been no real point in him saying it anyway. His father had just informed him that he knew he was gay and it was pretty obvious that he knew he and Gord were in a relationship.

"So," Mr. Spencer went on seeming to brush off the previous conversation as if it were nothing of importance.

"Did you in fact have fun today?" He asked Tad again being that he hadn't answered him the first time.

As before Tad said nothing, he didn't know what to say. He knew his father wanted to know something specifically but what exactly he wanted to know terrified him. Where was he headed with his questions?

"You left the house rather early today…" Mr. Spencer stated.

Fear began to overwhelm the teen as he dreaded where the conversation was headed.

'_No'_ He kept telling himself in his mind, there was no way his father knew what he had done, he couldn't have known! Tad knew he had to come up with a damn good story for leaving the house so early. Even though the man hadn't really asked him why yet, he knew the question was coming.

"I…I just decided to head out early for the day…" Tad stated but added nothing else to that concept.

His father stared at him for a moment, if Tad didn't know any better he would've thought that his father seemed to be a little amused by what all was currently going on.

"You head out to get a little shopping done?"

That question caused a single heartbeat in Tad's chest to beat rather violently, he had gone to the Aquaberry store in town…

"Yes…" He answered quickly but hesitantly, there was no point in saying that he hadn't gone to shop being that he had been found in a store of all places!

"You were there for quite some time…before it even opened."

Silence

Mr. Spencer slowly re-approached his son as he had moved away from him at some point. Tad on the other hand stood there literally paralyzed with fear. The older male stared down at him with a teeny tiny smirk on his face knowing that he had him cornered.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tad slowly opened his mouth to answer but found that he was unable to speak. He instead simply shook his head no at the question.

Mr. Spencer arched one eyebrow at that gesture before he glanced down at the carpet and then back up at Tad's face. He removed one hand from his pocket and Tad braced himself for impact. He jumped just a little when his father's large hand was planted square against the wall just beside his head and the man bent down so that their faces were directly in front of each other's.

"Son, how stupid do you think I am? Are you chalking me up to your elder brother and his mental incompetence?"

Tad again only shook his head no, his mind was racing with something to say in his own defense. Some sort of an excuse to make up but he didn't dare open his mouth to speak, he only opened it due to his astonishment at what he was hearing.

"He doesn't know!" Tad kept repeating over and over again in his head, there was no way possible his father could have known what he had done earlier.

"Let me make you aware of something before you continue to tell me anymore lies and end up pissing me off before this night is over."

The tone behind the man's voice was filled with evil intention and Tad found himself thinking about shoving him away and making a dash for the exit. But he knew the consequences and repercussions of doing something like that would definitely be fatal even if he did succeed in getting away.

"I know what you and Phil did today, and I know why you did it."

Tad felt like his knees were going to buckle out from under him. He brought both of his hands up to his head, he didn't know if he was going to be hit or not but to stand there and listen to his father tell him that he knew what all went on was terrifying. How did he find out?! He wasn't supposed to know about it! The frightened teenager closed his eyes and turned his head and his body away from his father just wanting to get away right now. He was jolted back to reality when his father snatched one of his hands away from his head and pinned it against the wall behind him.

"Don't try to look away from me now; it's far too late for that!"

Silence fell over the two of them as they both waited for a response from the other and it was Mr. Spencer who spoke up first.

"Look at me," He told his son with a hint of laughter behind his words.

"Open your eyes and look at me!"

Being the highly obedient child that he had learned to be over the years Tad did as he was told. He was terrified, there was no hiding or denying that but still he did as his father told him to do. The father and son locked eyes for a number of seconds, the younger of the two was scared half to death but the older one was enjoying every minute of it.

"Tad dearest, I've seen the way you look at me, and I know that even in your young innocent age you are more than willing to cross that forbidden line and lay your body down for your dear old man…"

Tad nearly collapsed at hearing this, the information was so unreal that he started to wonder if perhaps he were stuck in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. It was at this point that Mr. Spencer reached up and placed his thumb on Tads bottom lip. He let it sit there for just a second or two before he gently brushed it across his lip bringing the entire hand around to the side of his face.

The next thing Tad knew the entire left side of his head was stinging rather badly, the slap had come so quickly that he hadn't even seen it. He winced when his father roughly grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him across the room towards the large king size bed. He barely had time to process the situation before he found himself being flung onto the mattress. He instinctively curled up into the fetal position thinking he was about to be beaten with a belt or something even worse.

Mr. Spencer however had other ideas, he climbed on top of the bed and on top of Tad and wrestled his arms and hands away from his head, rolling him over on his back and pinning him down by his wrist to the mattress. The older man smiled down at his frightened child with an evil grin on his face.

Tad laid there unable to move and stared back up at the man. He thought about screaming for help, sure they were the only two home but the window was open and it wasn't really that late. Maybe he would get lucky and someone would hear his cries for help. Then again knowing his luck that wouldn't happen, he more than likely would only succeed in further angering his already pissed off father.

"Are you scared?" Timothy questioned his son who was clearly on the verge of tears.

Tad shook his head yes without any hesitation.

"Ha, you really _'shouldn't'_ be you know, after all… I am about to give you what you want!"

Timothy went about pulling Tads wrist together and restraining them with only one of his hands. Tad of course made an attempt to free himself from the man's grasp but to no avail. Knowing he had him exactly where he wanted him the older of the two reached down and slid his now free hand underneath the shirt Tad wore allowing his fingers to roam all over the boys skin.

Tad shivered at the surprisingly gentle contact, that was the last thing he'd expected but still he knew the gentleness wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of time before his father began to do him some serious harm. Unfortunately for Tad though that harm wasn't coming quick enough. Both the position and manner in which his father was restraining him in had him feeling a certain type of way. Their groins were literally pressed up against one another's. Although he was sure his father hadn't noticed Tad was unable to ignore it. It's didn't take long for the pressure to start building…

Timothy moved his hand higher on his son's torso gently grazing it all the way up to his chest and even allowing it to glide across one of the boys nipples. Tad again shuddered and closed his eyes for just a few seconds, he hated it when his father toyed with him like that. Being so gentle with him just to trick his body into relaxing at the touches it received only to turn around and cause him pain.

Timothy allowed his eyes to drift down to the waistband of Tads pants. He briefly glanced up at the boy's face and smiled a big happy smile. Putting all his weight on his son's wrist and chest he lifted one of his knees several feet off the bed and forcefully brought it down on the boys groin where he allowed it to sit for a few moments.

Tad unintentionally screamed out in agony,

"Ahhh Daddy!"

Those few seconds his father allowed his knee to sit there seemed more like a few hours. When he finally let up Tad sunk his teeth into his bottom lip almost to the point of drawing blood in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet. Although painful, the action hadn't surprised him he had known the entire time that something like that was coming.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" The older of the two mocked before letting out another small laugh. Tad didn't say anything but simply laid there cringing in pain. He couldn't even close his legs all the way because his father had one of his knees in between them.

"Don't worry, daddy will make it feel much better..."

Despite still being in pain Tad's eyes snapped open when he felt his father's hand begin to tug at the waistband of his pants. With his hands still pinned above his head to the mattress he lifted his head up just enough to see what was happening. Timothy pulled his son's pants down just below his waist exposing the light gray Aquaberry boxers he wore. Being that this was his father he thought the action to be very inappropriate yet at the same time it still turned him on but regardless, he didn't want his father to see that!

He told himself that this wasn't headed in the direction it looked like it was, his father wasn't about to touch him the way he wanted him to for so long now. Surely he was only partially undressing him to cause him more pain or to simply humiliate him even further!

The next few seconds happened so fast it took Tad an unreasonably long amount of time to process any of it. He laid there barely able to move and watched as his father pulled the front of his boxers down exposing his semi erect cock. Once it was out the man wasted no time in running his thumb along the underside of it.

Completely caught off guard by the action Tad instinctively began to flail around. One of his legs wasn't being subdued by his father's legs and he began using it to try and kick the man off. However, before he could plant his foot firmly against him Timothy grabbed it by the shin under the arm it was closest to and held tightly too it, all the while holding a sinister smirk on his face.

Tad squirmed around for a bit longer before he grew still once he realized he couldn't get away. His arms were pinned above his head, one of his legs was being held in place by his father's legs and the other was being restrained by one of his arms. Not to mention his dick was hanging out and was growing harder with each passing second.

The two males stared at each other, Timothy waiting for his son to settle down and Tad barely able to deal with what was going on.

"I'd highly advise you not to do that if you know what's good for you..." The man gave him a look that clearly asked if he understood or not. Tad didn't say anything but just laid there staring at him with disbelief plastered all over his face.

"I won't make this too painful for you but you have to lay there and do what I tell you to do like a good little boy, comprende?"

It took Tad a moment but slowly he shook his head yes at his father's command. He still wanted to get away from him but he knew he couldn't and trying to fight the man always made things worse. There had been so many nights where he had wanted this, he had even gone into town just today and had sex with a much older man in a desperate attempt to simulate sex with his father. Now there he was slowly having his clothes removed so the man he had spent so much time fantasizing about and trying his hardest to please could do things to him that he had only dreamed of. It frightened him, why he didn't know but it scared the living hell out of him to realize what his father was about to do to him.

Feeling both his pants and boxers being pulled down and off of him Tad squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the buttons on his shirt being popped off as the garment was pulled open. The cool air of the large bedroom swept over his body reinforcing the fact that he wasn't dreaming and that this was real!

Once his father got a good look at him he turned and smiled down at him.

"Not bad 'son'!"

Tad felt his face heat up in embarrassment, he wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything so he kept quiet, allowing his father to do as he pleased with him.

"Now listen to me," Timothy began as he closed his hand around Tad's dick and began gently stroking it.

"I'm going to let your hands go, but you have one time, 'one' time to swing at me and I will make sure you live to regret it..."

His gentle grasp on Tads swollen manhood grew painfully tight putting emphasis on the fact that if he did try anything stupid there would be hell to pay.

"Understand?" Timothy questioned his son when he said nothing.

Fearful of having his dick cut or ripped off Tad quickly gave the man an answer,

"Yes father I understand!" There was a tremor in his voice that made his fear known.

Tad grit his teeth in pain and let out a quick breath of relief when his father loosened his grip on his tool. He was relieved yet again when the man also released his tight grip on both of his wrist. Tad pulled his arms down just a little as they had begun to grow partially numb from being restrained.

"Take that shirt off." Was his father's simple demand as he had gone about getting his own clothes off.

Tad, although frightened by what was happening did as he was told, he sat up on his elbows and slid the shirt he wore off. His father took the garment from him and cast both of their clothes to the floor beside the bed before turning his attention back to his son. He allowed his eyes to roam all over the teens body and Tad found himself feeling self-conscious under his father's scrutinizing gaze.

"Sit up,"

Hesitating for a few seconds Tad slowly pushed himself up off the bed and sat up straight. His father stared at him a moment longer before taking one of his index fingers and running it along his jawline in a teasing manner.

"You want to make daddy happy?" Timothy questioned his son as he sat next to him on his knees naked. Tad who had his mouth slightly agape looked up at him and answered without hesitation.

"Yes,"

Timothy smiled at his swift reply.

"And what all are you willing to do to make that happen?"

Tad swallowed a dry lump in his throat at that question. He knew his father had already found out that he wanted to be intimate with him. He had told him that already but at the same time Tad had yet to come out and say that directly to him.

"Anything!"

Anything was true, there was next to nothing he wouldn't do in order to please his father. He wanted to make the man happy he wanted his father's approval, no matter what he had to do to get it he would do it, he would do anything!

Tad watched anxiously and fearfully as the man moved to position himself in front of him while still on his knees. His cock was fully erect and jutted out in his face.

"Open your mouth."

This time Tad again hesitated but not for long, doing as he was told he parted his lips and leaned forward before his father could give him anymore instructions. He may have been much younger but he wasn't stupid! He knew where this was going, he knew what his father intended to do, there was no point in beating around the bush or for him to try and act like an innocent little virgin.

Tad closed his mouth around his father's thick cock allowing it to slide down his throat. For some strange reason he was surprised when his father let out a moan. That moan however served as confirmation that he was in fact making his father happy. Not wanting to disappoint the man he moved back pulling his father's dick from his throat before giving the head a sampling lick and swallowing him whole again.

As he continued to blow his father he found himself to be thankful that Gord had been so persistent in him learning how to deep throat! He would have to thank the boy the next time he saw him. Making sure to put every ounce of his skills to work Tad repeatedly thrust his father's cock in and out of his mouth allowing it to slide in and out of his throat almost effortlessly. To hell with breathing! If this would get his father to show him some love then he had no problem doing it but at the same time he couldn't shake a persistent feeling of both guilt and regret that prodded at the back of his mind.

At one point Tad allowed his father to slide all the way down his throat burying his face in the man's groin and held it there. It would be difficult due to his size but he went about swallowing with the thick object lodged in his throat allowing the muscles to massage his father's tool.

The man let out another moan and suddenly pulled himself out of his sons mouth. Tad stared up at him not sure what to make of his actions. Mr. Spencer was breathing rather heavily, he ran a hand through his hair before staring down at his child.

"You're pretty good at this, we'll have to do this much more often."

Tad felt his face turn red and he looked away, he was about to continue giving his father another blow job when the man suddenly shoved him back so that he was again lying down. This was it, this was what Tad had wanted for many nights but still… something just didn't feel right.

Tad again squeezed his eyes shut unable to wrap his mind around what was happening. With his legs spread open his felt his father shift just a little to position himself accordingly. He shuddered as the man brushed the head of his cock down his shaft and over his balls allowing it to rub against his perineum before resting it against his anus. Without saying anything the older male began to push himself in but suddenly stopped when Tad called out to him.

"Daddy stop!"

Timothy looked up at his son's face, Tad was breathing heavily and sweating, tears had started to stream down his face and his bottom lip was quivering.

"I can't do this... please don't... I don't want us to go this far... please!"

Timothy frowned, knitting his brows together in a frustrated scowl.

"Please don't do this to me, I'm begging you, please just let me go, I promise I won't tell anybody!"

Tad had now broken out into a full blown crying session, he laid there exposed and aroused while he sobbed softly. His tearful eyes looking up at the man he called father, begging him not to cross the forbidden line he at one point thought he would have been okay with crossing. Now that the opportunity to do so had presented itself Tad realized that perhaps this wasn't what he wanted.

Mr. Spencer silently held his position for a moment while he gazed down at his youngest son, his little boy. He may have been fast approaching adult hood but Tad was still his baby boy, the child he had took part in bringing into this world with his own sister no less but still this was his son, his flesh and blood.

He looked down at himself, he was one simple thrust away from taking the boy. He could have easily pulled away granting him the one thing he was begging him not to do. He didn't have to continue with this, he could end it right then and there and he knew for a fact that Tad would keep his word and not tell a soul about what had happened, however _he_ didn't want to stop...

Ignoring his son's cries for mercy he roughly pushed himself inside his child burying himself to the hilt in one single fell swoop. Tad had clearly been about to scream out in pain but Timothy quickly placed his hand over his mouth before allowing his body to rest on top of his. Tad started to tremble violently and hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned his face up in pain.

Timothy only held still for a second or two before he began to thrust in and out of Tad, not being the least bit gentle. The sharp searing pain the teenager felt tear through his body was almost unbearable. Nearly every fiber of his being radiated a wave of pain as the reality of the situation hit him like a freight train. It wasn't so much as the physical act that had him hurting but the mental, the emotional, and the psychological aspect of it all.

Tad was horror stricken, he couldn't believe his father would continue with something of this nature. He could see if he were someone else's son he was doing this to but he wasn't. Timothy Spencer was his father, his biological father, the man had raised him from day one. He'd been there the entire time and yet he still chose to violate him even after he begged him not to.

Then again Tad knew that he was partially to blame, his father had been right about one thing, he had lusted after him. Wanting to have sex with him even though it was immoral and just flat out wrong. However, right when his fantasies were about to come true he'd had a change of heart, realizing that he didn't and couldn't bring himself to actually do it. Now lying there and feeling his father inside of him suddenly brought that burning desire to be with him back.

The further into the act they got the more his perception of it began to change. Emotionally it was still painful, sexually it was still painful, mentally it had started to feel good, and now psychologically he had literally moved to the fence and there was no longer any side that had been taken. Although he couldn't ignore the searing pain that he felt, more and more of him was starting to enjoy the unspeakable act and yet other parts of him wasn't. He knew this was wrong but it still felt so right. He now found himself wanting to continue to have sex with his very own father and yet he didn't want to have sex with the man. It may not have made perfect sense to anybody else but it did to him.

After a rather lengthy period of enduring painful thrust his cries of pain slowly began to turn into moans and the man's thick cock began to feel more pleasurable than painful. Apparently Mr. Spencer had caught on to the change in his son's vocalization and decided to uncover his mouth. When he did Tad let out a moan indicating that he was enjoying the sensation. Timothy smiled mainly to himself before pressing his forehead against Tads all the while still thrusting inside of him. He gently brushed his lips up against his sons before firmly mashing their mouths together in a fierce incestuous kiss.

Tad didn't protest and willingly took part in it, he parted his lips allowing his father's tongue to enter his mouth and wrestle with his own tongue. For the most part he kept his eyes closed but when he felt the man pull his mouth away he unintentionally opened his eyes to look him in the face. Not because he wanted him to come back down and kiss him again but he wanted to know if there had been or was any passion in the man's behavior towards him.

The teen lightly bit his bottom lip when he felt his father stimulate the highly sensitive areas inside his body. His neglected cock remained sandwiched between the two of them desperately needing to be touched.

As he looked into his father's eyes he realized that that hateful glare he normally saw wasn't there at that moment. Daddy wasn't staring at him in the evil careless manner that he always did but sadly it wasn't that loving look that he wanted to see either. This look was one full of lust, one that appeared simply due to the fact that they were having sex with each other. Closing his eyes again Tad felt more tears fill in behind his eyelids, this was what he wanted yet it wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted to have sex with his father but he didn't want it to be done out of spite, he wanted the act to be committed out of love. The only reason his father was fucking him up his ass now was simply because he wanted to get off, he wanted to be pleasured and Tad had been the next best thing. The realization was painful and Tad couldn't avoid letting it show. Despite squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could tears still seeped out, he intentionally bit his tongue trying his hardest not to start sobbing again but he couldn't hold it in.

With his body feeling good his mind and his emotions still managed to be rattled to the core. He felt his body tremble out of pleasure and emotional pain. Laying there about to lose his mind he felt his father raise his much larger body up off of his while still sexing him. Although he really didn't want to, he opened his tearful eyes just enough to see what the man was doing.

His body lurched on its own when he felt a large hand close around his neglected dick. He moaned out when his father started to pump his tool vigorously. There was a part of Tad that was upset with his own body for enjoying all of this. Being that there was no emotion involved from his father's stand point he felt like he should have been anything but aroused. He still however couldn't help but to marvel and moan out at how good it truly did make his body feel.

"Nghhh Daddy!"

Tad let out, actually wanting the man to know that he was sexually enjoying this. As he felt the tension began to build inside of him Tad found himself wanting to do something that might help to pull his thoughts away from all the emotional pain. Even though he knew he shouldn't have he reached up wrapping one of his arms around his father's neck and pulled the man's head back down to engage in another kiss with him. Unlike last time he opened his eyes for just a brief moment when their lips parted only to close them again and continue kissing the older man.

To his surprise his father didn't protest his actions and willingly allowed him to cling to his neck holding him into the kiss. Suddenly and at the exact same time both of them pulled their lips apart and took in sharp gasp of air. They were reaching their breaking point, both on the verge of spilling over the edge.

Tad wrapped both his arms around his father's neck holding tightly to him and Timothy buried his face into the crook of his son's neck. With a few more thrust and strokes they both came at the exact same time. Timothy spilling his hot seed inside of his child and Tad spilling his all over his father's hand. Timothy continued to thrust much slower and stroke Tad making sure to ring both of them for every drop they had to give. He pushed himself in and out of his son a few more times bringing his movements to a slow grinding halt before pulling out of him completely and releasing his cock.

Tad laid there breathing heavily for a few moments trying to catch his breath before he suddenly burst into sobs. It was over, the thing he had wanted so bad for so long was over and to make matters even worse it hadn't gone the way he had dreamed it would. Oh sure they had the sex he wanted, they both got off, but the main reason behind the action wasn't what he wanted.

As the teen laid there trying to collect himself and allowing soft sobs to escape his lips he waited for his father to raise his body up off of him again. He wanted him to stay there and lay with him for a while, he wanted the man to hold him like he cared and tell him that he loved him and he wanted his father to mean it, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Despite the fact that they had done the unthinkable Tad knew he would never get the affection he so desperately craved from his father. Chances were that this may have completely ruined that.

What type of relationship would they have now? Was this the start of better things to come? Probably not, chances were that this would only make things worse giving his father a new form of abuse to torture him with. How was he going to be able to look his mother in the face and actually smile the next time he saw her. He had just had sex with her husband behind her back, his father!

As expected Mr. Spencer lifted his head up off of Tads shoulder and looked at him…

Tad wasn't at all surprised to find an uncaring and an unloving look in his eye but surprisingly after staring at him for a moment or two a wide grin slowly made its way across the man's face.

It frightened Tad as he was unsure of what it meant at a time like this, and then... that's when he heard it...

It was unmistakable, he recognized it relatively well, it was the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall towards the mansions master bedroom, the one they were currently in!

His mother had come home...

Tad felt an overwhelming amount of both fear and panic kick in. He went to sit up so that he could get off the bed and run and hide. Unfortunately his father stopped him from doing so, he placed a large hand against his chest forcing him to lie back down before grabbing both his wrist and pinning them down beside his head.

Tad stared at the man wide eyed and in disbelief, they had just finished having sex, father and son! His mother was about to enter the room and discover her baby boy and her husband naked and in bed together!

Timothy stared down at his son still holding a wide evil grin and that hateful glare reappeared in his eyes.

Tad laid there with his mouth agape as he put two and two together. His father had known that his mother would be back tonight. He didn't have sex with him while she was gone to avoid getting caught, he did it because he had counted on her catching the two of them together!

Tad was in disbelief, he couldn't think of anything to say, even if he had he couldn't even speak he was so stunned. Why would his father want his wife, the mother of his children to know that he'd had sex with the youngest of the two?!

Suddenly the doorknob turned and the door was quickly opened. The bright light from the hallway lit up the room so much to the point that flipping the light on was unnecessary! With a horrific expression on his face Tad turned and looked to find his mother standing in the doorway. She stood there staring at the two of them and it didn't take her long to realize what was going on. Tad watched in dismay as her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, her expression now matching the one on his face and she let out a blood curdling scream to the top of her lungs...

* * *

Author's note: Heheheheheeee! That's the end of that folks! Believe it or not it actually pained me to end the story here because having people caught in the act and humiliation in general is a big step outside of my comfort zone as far as any of my work goes! Poor Tad, I love him yet I love to torture him at the same time! If you have any questions, concerns about my mental wellbeing, or comments then please feel free to review!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
